(Free join Roleplay) DnD Sonic style: Legend of the Water of Life
Story Well it's a simple RP about a dark Necromancer and his legion of the undead trying to take over the land a long time ago. Four worriers wielding weapons blessed by the water of life defeat and banished the evil Necromancer into the Dark dimension. The Necromancer slowly recovered over 1000 years and is now powerfully enough to break free to terrify the living once again. The four weapon used to defeat Necromancer lost its power and the location of the water of life is a secret. The gods[ wich most likely be use the user ^^] summons heros to the world of DnD to save it. The Gods you want to play god here's your chance XD *Onup147 *Thesupernintendokid *Sam237 *Hynoid142 *Y-Tiger *FroZenHyBrid *Teamultimamobius *ETH *Sovash100 Characters Judas the Wolf (onup147) Kyros the Spartan Wolf (onup147) Zuri the Lynx\Tiger (onup147) Sam the rabbit (Sam237) Zack the wolf (Sam237) Dash the Turtle (Thesupernintendokid) Hint the Lion (Thesupernintendokid) Zap the Kangaroo (Thesupernintendokid) Night Frost (Hynoid142) Cameo (Hynoid142) Venus (Y-Tiger) Lunar (Y-Tiger) Tiage (Y-Tiger) Circit (FroZenHyBrid) Voltio (FroZenHyBrid) Bouncer (Teamultimamobius) Renaldo (Teamultimamobius) Tek (Teamultimamobius) Destiny the fox (ETH) BlackCherry the wolf (ETH) Alice the cat(ETH) Dark Storm (S100) Mimi (S100) The Rules *Each god or goddess can only perform 1 miracle only 1 that's it and only for your own character in other words you can only god mod once can't stress this enough.(make sure you tell everyone you're using your only miracle) *romance go ahead but nothing hard core plz^_^ *only 3 character per god or goddess *cursing? As long as you don't curs like a sailor I'm fine just don't overdo it Another thing Ok this is my first RP, I created this RP for multiple reasons. If you have any character to gain any special powers or some awesome weapon then this is the RP for you. Ill be organizing this RP from the beginning so it won't get confusing. I believe one of the greatest thing about open RP is that you have no idea what the other person is thinking. It never goes how you expect it and that half the fun ^_^. I have put a lot of thought into this RP but not too much, a DM has to be flexible ^^. Now I can crosse creating a RP from my bucket list XD. Suddenly in a strange place {Our heroes where brought here by there god or goddess. They find themselves in a grassy plan. To the right you can see a small town next to the town there's a swamp. to the left there a road that leads to the woods. So......what to do? ^_^} and Kyros fell from the sky Judas: Och JUST WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM Kyros: Is everyone ok? Zuri: Ya I'm fine how's everyone else? bright light suddenly flashes before Cameo is seen a few feat in the air, flapping his wings furiously to keep himself and Night from hitting the floor Cameo: *holding the back of Night's shirt* Grargh! Night, mind losing some weight!? Night: Nevermind my weight issues! ...Where are we? float from the sky, as if someone could fly and was carrying another being Tiage: *Holding Venus as Venus was holding his bottle for him* Venus:T-Thank you Tiage... *She was gently set down* For a Warrior Genie your really nice... Tiage: Thank you... *He whispered before glancing around.* Zuri:... So many people glade we're not the only ones Kyros: Where ever we are we're definitely not in mobias anymore. Judas: Does anyone know why we're for? Cameo: *sets Night down before landing himself; to Judas* Would she ask where we are if we knew that Einstein? Night: *whacks him in his side with her elbow* Hey! Be nice... *to Judas* Sorry, he's a bit cranky if he misses his nap. Anyway, name's Night. and this is Cameo. Judas: Cameo you really need to take it easy, relax a little. You're still as grumpy as ever Kyros: You've met them? My name is Kyros. Zuri: Im Zuri nice to meet you all * Circit and voltio are thrown to the ground* Circit: Ouch... Someone catch the number of that plate? Voltio: My everything hurts right now... Judas: Voltio how did you get here? Kyros: it's raining mobians -_- Voltio: I'm pretty sure you know Judas. *looks at Zuri and Kyros* Who're they? Circit: Voltio you know him?*points to Judas* Kyros: I am Kyros a friend of judas Zuri: my name's Zuri also friends with the little trouble ma maker ^_^ Judas: ^_^ I'm not that bad Voltio: Yeah you are. Anyways Circit this is Judas. An aquaintance of mine. Circit: Meaning rival. Voltio:... yeah Judas: let me introduce you to Night and Cameo. O Voltio don't get into a fight with Cameo Cameo: Rrrrr... *acts as if he isn't listening, looking away* *Destiny,BlackCherry,and Alice falls on the ground,piled up together Destiny:Get off of me BlackCherry! BlackCherry:I would if i could! Judas: Hi Destiny^_^. BlackCherry-_-.......* looks at alice* hi I'm judas Zuri: you sure know a lot of people Kyros: we should be talking about what we're doing here Circit: Hi Alice. Hi to you others. Alice:Hi Judas and Circit.My name is alice*is piled on the bottom* BlackCherry:JUDAS SERIOUSLY!? Destiny:hey guys*groans* Judas: Im here so DEAL WITH IT -_- *sigh* why couldn't be sis instead T_T Zuri: Wow you really don't like her Kyros: The gods are fickle Destiny:Emily told me she's busy*groans* Zuri: You don't sound to good want me to heal you? Destiny:No-no no need...just need Blackie here to get off of me BlackCherry:I WILL KICK YOUR A** Judas: Don't talk to Destiny like that OR ILL KICK YOUR A** Zuri: Come on calm down you too. BlackCherry:*jumps off from Destiny and beats up Judas* Venus: Um... *looks to Tiage* Tiage:... *looks to Venus* May I disappear into my homely bottle, Venus? Venus: You can... I think the chaos around us right now isn't suit for your warrior ways. Tiage: Thank you. *He vanished into his slightly clear with red swirls bottle, Venus caught it.* Venus:*holding the bottle, watching everyone quietly.* Judas:* electrify body getting blackCherry off* YOU'RE MINE Kyros:*starts holding judas back* It's not worth it, you're better then this Circit: *grabs Blackcherry* You need to be careful lady. Voltio: Okay no fighting. BlackCherry:Get off of me!!!!!!*bites Circit's hand and runs toward Judas with a cannon*YOU'RE MINE!*she jumps up and aims at him* Venus: ! Tiage! Tiage:*a groan came from the bottle before the warrior genie gets in the way of the cannon between BlackCherry and Judas* How about you both stop fighting, it's pointless to fight one another in an unknown surrounding. Venus: Agree. *She walk to the others with Tiage's bottle.* Circit: Ouch. Judas: Who are you two? Venus: I-I'm Venus... That male between you two is Tiage Kuey Ogin; a warrior genie. Kyros: I herd genies are very powerful magical being, never seen one tho Judas: A GENIE do you grant wishes Zuri: So do you to know why we are here? Tiage:*looks to them* I do not grant wishes. That is for Ashley. I am a warrior Genie, a protector of the holder that holds my bottle, and protect anyone that holder tells me to protect. And no, I do not know why any of us are here. Venus:*Ears twitches to someone who sounded to land behind them*Huh? Lunar:* The white, gold and black echinda stood up* Hm? BlackCherry? *He seem startled of seeing the girl.* Circit: Who're you? Lunar:*Glance to Circit* I am Lunar, Lunar the Space/Moon echinda.... Judas: it's like we are a small army, I'm heading to town before backCherry try's to fight me again. Zuri , Kyros you comin? Tiage:*Goes back into his bottle* Venus:*Frowns, thinking to herself* Lunar:*Silent*... group of solder can be seen coming from the town Kyros: looks like trouble Venus: T-That's not good... Tiage:*Voice from the bottle* Their not trouble till they show hostile Venus: A-Alright Tiage... talk with the captain group of solders hilt in front of the group, the captan steps off his hours Captain:*with a serious face* What are you creatures and why have you come? Venus: W-We're... U-Um... M-M-Mobians... *She whispered a little, acting all shy suddenly* A-And we... Don't know why we're here... R-Really... Voltio: Where are we? And who are YOU Captain: I am the captan of this group that's all you need to know. I don't know if your joking but you're in Yanfag at that over there* points at town* is my home Strongmarsh. Venus:*She frown, feeling hurted that she wasn't trusted*... I see... *she whispered, before looking to the Bottle* Tiage, we don't know anything about this world... *She started to tear up* I-I-I want Daddy. *Sniffles* Tiage: *Has appeared out of his bottle to comfort Venus, rather concern about her* Shh. It's going to be alright, I'm here to protect you. *Hugs Venus, before looking to the Captain* What do you call this world that you live? Captain:Corek Tiage: Hm... I see, a world far apart from yours, Venus. Venus:*She sniffles, hugging the Civet* WAHHH Tiage: Shhh *Hugging Venus, petting her head* You act so much like a child... *He whispered, before lookng to the Captain* Well, since we know nothing of your world, may you lead us somewhere to a place of safety? I feel it's best we try to piece everything we can... Captain: Under normal conditions I would but these are strange time the dead are restless, rumors of demon destroying villages, I have to put the safety of the town first. I will give some basic supply. if you want to go to town I will allow only three of you. Tiage: Hmph, Demons and restless deads are nothing to a warrior Genie. *He narrowed his eyes* Venus will have to go among the three, I am nothing more than an object, so treat me nothing more than an object. Venus:Tiage... *She whispered, frowning.* Circit: I'll go. Captain: OK who else? Judas: I vote for blackCheery Both Kyros and Zuri: You do?!? Lunar: I agree that blackCherry should go. *He blinks* Venus:*Holding the bottle as Tiage vanished into the bottle*... Captain: Alright you three come with me, my men will bring the supplies. Venus: a-Alright... *Goes to the Captain.* captain lead Venus, Circit, and BlackCherry to his town camping underneath the stars sun is stating to set Judas:..... FINALY she's gone ^_^ Zuri: I know you had an ulterior motive Judas: I rather be with my friend ^_^ Kyros: Im going to hunt anyone want to come? Judas: I'm coming ^_^ and judas went into the forest Cameo: *whispers to Night* I'm not in the mood of staying here. Maybe the swamp will hold some answers. Night: *thinks for a sec before nodding* Alright then... *glances back at the remaining group one last time* Lunar:*Was just laying, staring at the stars.*.... Night: Hey Lunar. Wanna come with us? Cameo: *looks at her with some anoyens* Lunar:*Glance over without moving his head before glancing at the stars* I'll be fine here... I feel someone needs to stay here and keep watch... *He closed his eyes* Cameo: *takes off without further notice with Night in tow* Alice:*lays on the grass,staring at the moon* Destiny:*already sleeping* Lunar:*Open his eyes, holding a hand out of the night sky* The stars seem so far away... ''*He whispered, frowning* ''Far away like my home... *He let his eyes close a little, he was still awake and was looking at the sky* If only I knew where I was from... ???: *makes a tree fall* Zuri: What was that? Lunar:*Stands up suddenly, tenses as if ready to attack* Who's There! ???: ullgh Zuri: If you don't come out right now ill slice you to shreds ^_^ [ creat two swords out of ice] ???: no i'd rather you not, i just slammed my face into a tree Zuri: then go slam your face somewhere else we're trying to enjoy ourselves.^_^ Dash: well sorry, but i was just runnin' from somethin' then i ran into it Zuri: You have two eyes watch where you're going, who are you anyway? Lunar:*Sighs, just going back to laying down.* and judas returned Judas: We have arrive with wonderful meat ^_^ Kyros: To bat I don't have anything to cook with solder appear carrying supply Solder: Here are the supply we promised Kyros: thank you looks thru the stuff I have everything I need Judas: sweet we're going to eat well tonight ^_^ Lunar:*Only watching them in silences.*... Judas:*Sees lunar* hey why don't you come over here ^_^ starts slice ingredients into a pot Lunar: Why not... It's better to be full than to watch on an empty stomach... *He walks over after standing.* Zuri: so what did the mighty hunters catch? Judas: Boar, snakes, and a few rabbits ^_^ Kyros: alright that should be enough. Zuri some water plz Zuri: Sure ^_^ flows into the pot filling it up Kyros: It will be done in thirty minutes flame around the pot Lunar: Alright... *He stares at the stairs, as if trying to name them in his head*... Dash: *sitting away from everyone* Lunar:*Glance over to Dash quietly* You can come over. It would be a waste for you to not gain your energy, after all, we can't enter the town right now... Judas: Cameo and Night have been gone for a long time, ill look for them*runs off* in the town of Strongmarsh town people stars at our three heroes Captain: These three come in peace, they have agreed to stay out of trouble. BlackCherry:Tell me again why i need to come…*sighs and crosses arm* Captain: Because your group voted for you to come, I don't see why you're complaining you're going to sleep in a bed tonight. Venus: *She looks to BlackCherry* He is right, you are at lest staying inside of a building, under a roof and sleeping on a bed... *She glance to the bottle, before looking around*... BlackCherry:*sighs*Good thing Captain: I suggest you take this opportunity to learn more if you really are not from this world. Venus: Okay *she smiles* Where do you suggest is the best place to learn about your world? Circit: We should learn as much as possible. Captain: I don't know what you call it in your world but here we call it a "library" or the local tavern if you want to hear the strange rumors. Venus: Oh, A Library? Well, a Local tavern isn't really a Library to us. But, thank you. *she smiles* Captain: There is a local story teller that lives right next to the tavern if your interested. Venus:Ah, Alright. *She smiles, her ears perked to listen to other sounds as she goes to find the Local Story Teller.* Venus went to the story teller's place she finds a old man with a blindfold over his eyes Old man: Hello who's there? Venus: Oh, h-hello... I-I'm an outsider, names Venus.. You won't mind telling me stories, would you? *she smiles sweetly, holding Tiage's bottle still* Old man: Sure come in, I don't get many visitors. Is there any particular stories you want hear or do you want to hear any of the local legends? Venus:*she smiles.* I don't mind either, but the Local Legends sounds interesting. Old man:there's a legend about the four heroes that saved this land 1000 years ago if your interested? Venus:*Smiles, nodding as she sits down* I am interested in hearing this story. Please do tell me. Old man: Long ago there exist a magical water that is said to able to bring the dead back to life. Many men spend their live search for It, some want it to bring the loved back, others want it to become immortal. Many where killed in the search to attain any information about the magic water. These death attracts evil to our land. Brother killing brother, family betraying each other, no one trusted each other. Then came the one named Kronos. No ones knows where he came from or how he attained his powers, he use his dark powers to raise the dead. Soon with the amount of killing he hand an army. The people grew scared and feared the dark lord, some of them pledged their loyalty to the dark lord. Their was only a few that would dare oppose him. Some how the location of the magic water was discovered by four youths. There leader a dragonborn, a roguish half long, a skilled elf archer, and warrior dwarf figured out the secrets of the water of life. The undead army was no match for the waters power but the four still have to fight those who sward loyalty to him. The four heroes confronted Kronos and defeated him, the land was saved. A strong era of peace followed, but the our heros disappeared without a trace. The four weapons the heros used where left behind and were eventually was stoled or lost. So how did you like the story have any questons? Venus: That was a very nice story. Tell me... What would happen if an evil came back? I'm only wondering, just so me or any of my friends do something that might bring such evil back... *She look to the bottle* I mean, if you know of course. Old man: Then I would assume that he will once again seek the water of life to make himself immortal and turn this world into a living hell, deprave of live. Venus:*she frown, looking to the bottle* We can't allow that... *She then smiles at him* Thank you for the story, this help me a lot. BlackCherry:*yawns*I'm tired Calling of the swamp Night: *riding on Cameo's back* Remind me to never go with you to a swamp. Cameo: *in hollow wolf form while tredding through the murky water* Hmph... says the one riding on my back. hours later Night: ...You think we sould've stayed with the others? Cameo: *groans* ... was walking around the swamp looking for Cameo and Night Judas: HEY NIGHT AND SERIOUS DOOD WHERE ARE YOU!! Night and Cameo look up upon hearing him Night: Judas!? Other here!! Cameo: And it's CAMEO!! runs over to where Night and Cameo are. Judas: So what have you guys been doing? Cameo: Nothing you need to know about. Night: What he means to say is... *hops off of Cameo's back and landing with a splash* We're trying to find something that'll tell us why we're here. can hear someone screaming Judas: What the?!? Cameo: !? *takes off on a sprint without thinking twice to where the screams are coming from* Night: Hey! Wait for me! *follows him* Judas: You're not leaving me behind! *follows Cameo and Night* screams lead them to a clearing, they can see a woman laying on the swamp flour badly injured. They should smell acid in the air Night: Hey, come on we have to go help her. Cameo: Wait! *holds a paw infront of her to keep her back before sniffing the air* You smell that? larg ant popped out of the ground Judas: Just great -_- Night: I hate this place already. -_-; Cameo: ... *eyes glow as bright blue energy charges in his mouth and he fires, encasing three of the creatures in a thick layer of Ice* 4 of the ants breath fir and melt its allies free as the other 13 spit acid at our heroes Judas: avoiding the acid attack then reappear around 4 of the ants Take this generates lightning in his fist the hits the ground creating a torrent of lighting, engulfing the 4 ants Night: *runs off to get to safety* Cameo: ~Fire, Ice, Acid... Water, Fire, Lightning.~ *doges the acid attack before landing between them* Fire Tornado!! *a torrent of flames erupt from his body before being charged with Electricity, engulfing 5 of the creatures* of the ant start to arrow underground as the other 6 scatters and surrounds everyone Judas: Im not letting you out due me *electrify and throw round shield, it curved slicing 3 of the ant before returning* Cameo: *tilts head at Judas with a raised eyebrow of confusion and annoyens* ~Wait, what!?~ *reers with a loud howl before ramming his paws into the ground, causing a shockwave of Earth energy to ripple through it* ants emerges from underground injered, the other 3 trys breathng fire on Cameo Judas:Couldnt you howl any louder i didnt thinlk everyone herd youdisappears then reappear slashing 3 of the ants in half Cameo: *eyes flare immediatly before throwing an enraged glare at Judas* ..... *runs over to the women before nudging her gently to make sure she's alive* Miss... wake up. We have to get out of here, now. Woman: No...I .. I can't leave him behind.deeper into the swamp Cameo: Hmm... alright... *gently picks her up in his jaws before placing her on his back* ..... *glances at Judas before heading in the direction the women had shown him* Judas: Hey wait up *follows Cameo* Cameo was running deeper into the swamp they soon see a clearing. it looke like a small village and you can see a large pond at a distance suddenly group of bullywug (frog humanoids) ambushed Cameo and attempts to take the woman from him Cameo: Graaargh!! *snaps at them angrily with his teeth before lashing out with his claw-tipped paws* Judas:*electrifys shield and throws it knocking a few bullywugs down* can see a bullyug carrying some at a distance, four bullyug carring staffs start to chant. Sixe bullyug s emerges from the houses carrying spears and throe them at Cameo Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Onup147 Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays